


Insatiable

by MartyMiaMatt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Hot Springs, Kisses, Lots and lots of kisses, M/M, Mutual Teasing, Onsen sex, Sickeningly Sweet, Stars, Top!Yuuri, Victuuri cliché storm, Yuuri and Victor calling each other 'love' because I have a soft spot for that, a bit of edging, a bit of praise kink, basically they can't keep their hands to themselves, blindfold, blowjob, lots and lots of physical contact too, romantic smut, soft dom!yuuri, very slow foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMiaMatt/pseuds/MartyMiaMatt
Summary: “You know, Victor”, Yuuri purred in his ear, “if you want something, you can ask.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Mads! :)  
> She gave me the prompt, which was "stars".  
> I hope I did a decent job!
> 
> This was *not* supposed to be a smutty piece! I had originally intended to write a short, romantic, fade-to-black one-shot, hinting at intimacy without actually showing it. But I have no impulse control and this is what it turned into.
> 
> This is one of my first attempts at writing an explicit, complete sex scene in English. Please let me know if there are any mistakes to fix and how I can improve.
> 
> The piece is titled after pop song "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes, because why the hell not. Might as well go all the way with cheesy romance. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my teeth-rotting Victuuri sweetness! :)  
> Marty

Yuuri took a deep breath.

He exhaled slowly, releasing all the heavy, humid air through his abdomen and his throat.

He unwrapped the towel from his body and dropped it next to his feet.

 

He stood, fully naked, in the middle of the stony pavement.

He saw Victor through the fog. A trembling vision amidst spirals of vapor.

 

Victor was turning away from him. His arms were stretched outwards, lazily leaning on the pool’s walls to support his weight.

Moonlight shaped the solid, harmonious lines of his nape and his shoulders. His silver hair was glistening faintly.

 

Barefoot, _exposed,_ Yuuri took five steps – he counted them – towards the tub.

The spot they had chosen was among the most secluded ones, away from the building, hidden among bushes and cherry trees. Not that it mattered much; no one was going to intrude on them. Yuuri’s parents, along with his sister, had gone downtown for the evening to see the fair. They wouldn’t be back until much later.

(Before they left, Mari had actually taken her little brother under her arm and whispered in his ear that she would make sure they didn’t come home too early. By _any_ means necessary, she had stressed, with a huge, mischievous grin. Yuuri had blushed a particularly bright shade of crimson red, then, and muttered something about not needing a wingman.

His protests hadn’t been effective in the slightest; but he was grateful, now, that the _onsen_ was empty. A pleasant, familiar space. All for him and Victor.)

 

“Victor?”

At least his voice had come out passably steady, he thought. Viktor’s body tensed slightly; but the Russian did not move.

“Yuuri. Can I turn?”

Yuuri gulped down and straightened his shoulders.

“N-not yet, Victor.”

He wasn’t wearing his glasses and at the last minute he had decided not to put on his contacts, either. The world around him was a blurry whirl of colors and shapes, except for the nearest details.

It didn’t matter. He could feel Victor, he could _sense_ his presence close to him.

Besides, _seeing_ wasn’t the point for him that night.

Yuuri was there to _be_ seen.

At least for the moment. This was supposed to be the opening act.

 

This wasn’t the first time he undressed in front of Victor; that wasn’t the issue. They had been naked in each other’s close proximity countless times.

Tonight, however, Yuuri had a plan… and Victor had agreed to follow his pace, without intervening.

He ran one hand through strands of his own hair and pushed them back.

Another deep breath.

“Now”, Yuuri said. His voice was steadier and more confident than before. “Now you can look.”

 

So Victor did. With a graceful movement, he turned around to face Yuuri.

A slow smile turned the corners of his lips upwards.

His clear eyes were large and liquid, shadowed by long lashes. They scanned Yuuri’s nudity.

They seemed to want to take in every little detail, absorb everything. Every inch of skin, every blade of sharp bone, every sweet curve of muscle.

Yuuri stood still. Arms by his side, neither too rigid nor hanging, as relaxed as his anticipation allowed. His legs were slightly spread, the soles of his feet solidly planted on the ground.

 

Nothing to hide, now.

No means of doing so, even if he had wanted to.

 

Yuuri lifted his chin a little. Though his vision wasn’t perfectly clear, he saw Victor slowly lick his lips.

The gesture made him tremble.

Hot blood ran under the skin on his face and pooled in his belly. His knees instantly weak with _want_.

 _Not yet,_ he said to himself, _be patient._

“Do you – like what you see?”, he asked. He focused his eyes on Victor, as much as he could.

His fiancé nodded.

“I do. You’re beautiful.” he answered, softly.

Yuuri’s heart raced.

 

“Well, then. Do you _want_ all of this, Victor?”

His voice, this time, was far closer to the one he used on the rink. The one who belonged to Eros.

His whole demeanor changed as well: head held up high, legs strong and elongated, Yuuri abandoned all fear and self doubt the same way he had discarded the no longer useful towel.

He knew what he needed to become. _Who._ And he knew how to do it.

“Do you want _me,_ Victor?”

 

Victor’s hands clasped the stone walls of the pool as if his life depended on it.

“Yes, Yuuri. I want you. I want all of you”, he confirmed once again.  
There was no hesitation, no uncertainty in his voice; only the warmth of affection and desire, and the barely audible trembling of Victor’s carefully measured breaths.

 

Walking cautiously on the path of wet stones, Yuuri reached the edge of the pool.

Victor held out one hand and Yuuri held it, allowing his partner to help him descend into the water.

Even more so now than before, Yuuri’s ears were now filled with the sound of water flowing and gurgling. Small waves crashed against the tub’s walls and softly swayed their bodies.

The fumes were making Yuuri dizzy. His face was soon covered in a veil of sweat and salty moisture.

 

Victor’s arms were holding him and he held on tight onto his biceps with both hands, even though they could both comfortably stand in the pool with their heads above water level.

Their foreheads brushed. Victor’s damp hair tickled his face and the Russian smirked against Yuuri’s mouth.

With one hand he caressed the back of Yuuri’s neck. His fingertips stroked the skin as if they were touching the keys on a piano.

Yuuri tilted his head upwards a little. He stood on his tiptoes and held Victor’s face with both hands as he pressed their lips together.

 

His lover’s mouth was rosy and soft, the upper lip a beautiful heart-shaped arc. Yuuri’s own lips were often chapped and a little rougher.

Yuuri kissed him. The tip of his tongue traced the exterior of Victor’s mouth; his teeth nibbled and sucked on his lower lip.

Victor’s grip on Yuuri’s nape tightened.

Yuuri slid the tip of his tongue between the other’s teeth. The Russian’s mouth opened for him – delicate, wet and hot.  

The Japanese’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment… though not as much as during their first kiss, which had been broadcasted on live television in front of the whole world.

Well, Yuuri thought.

No rush now. No one else was watching. Just the two of them, just the way they wanted.

 

Yuuri forced himself to find a slower pace.

He closed his eyes. He focused on Viktor’s tongue, on the smoothness of his face.

Without really thinking about it, one of his hands went to pet Viktor’s hair.

He gave a small tug on a few strands… the other’s throat vibrated with a low sound, something similar to a growl.

The gesture unexpected, but not unwanted, then.

They kept kissing.

Chest to chest, their hip bones sliding on each other. For a few moments, their heavy breaths seemed to be the only sound disrupting the silence.

 

Yuuri broke the kiss and it felt as if he had just completed one of his free styles.

The euphoria, the feeling of letting himself be carried away by inspiration and rhythm, subsided for a moment, making room for his frantic search for air.

Victor leaned back against the wall.

His features appeared relaxed, even though his pale face was a little redder now. His lips were pinker than before, and a little swollen.

He was looking at Yuuri the way one would look at a most treasured possession.

 

Yuuri smiled at him, then looked up.

High above the two of them, the sky was huge and clear.

Away from the artificial lights of big cities, the stars were a cascade of countless, luminous golden spots against the deep blue expanse.

The back of Viktor’s left hand grazed his cheek and Yuuri leaned into the touch.

He was caught a little off guard when Viktor’s fingers circled both his wrists and pulled him closer.

 

Viktor left a trail of small kisses on the inside of Yuuri’s wrist. Moonlight danced in Victor’s blue eyes and the kisses turned into light bites, right in the spot where the blood was pulsing inside Yuuri’s veins.

It felt like the sort of reverence that was reserved for something sacred.

He never ceased to be surprised at how such a small gesture could be so… impossibly _intimate_.

Yuuri’s skin trembled and prickled in the spots where Victor’s mouth had touched him.

Biting his bottom lip, he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck.

 

He clung to Victor and pushed him backwards, pressing him against the stony wall.

Victor did not let him go; their bodies intertwined, all slick skin and solid muscles and sharp bones. His boyfriend threw his head backwards and let out a small laugh: a lovely sound that was childlike and carefree.

His amusement quickly turned into serious concentration, however, when Yuuri pushed him down to make him half-sit against the pool’s wall.

 

Without breaking eye contact, Yuuri grasped Victor’s shoulders and straddled him.

 

He wrapped his thighs around Victor’s hips and tightened his grip. He trapped Victor’s beautiful body under his own.

One hand caressed Victor’s nape. With the other, he pushed the Russian’s legs spread open.

Viktor’s breath hitched.

“Yuuri…”

Slowly, Yuuri swayed his hips. He rubbed his pelvis against Victor’s; his own member twitched and swelled up, stroking against the inner side of his fiancé’s thighs.

 

Yuuri moved up and down, bouncing lightly, brushing his member against Victor’s own.

The erection between Victor’s legs became harder still, arching against the Russian’s flat belly.

Breathing into Victor’s mouth, Yuuri let one hand trail down the other’s stomach. He slid past steely muscles, and grazed the silky triangle of soft pubes with his fingertips.

The palm of his hand laid flat on the base of Victor’s penis.

He cupped his testicles, tickled his erection with nearly impalpable touches.

Victor licked his lips.

“Aah…”

 

That small moan was almost enough to make Yuuri change his mind, to convince him to just indulge his boyfriend already.

Instead he focused, and kept caressing Victor’s length with lazy strokes. His fingers climbed up to the tip, circling the slit.

Hot water. And the slick, sticky texture of pre-cum on his fingertips.

The delicious blush on Victor’s elegant cheekbones, now, the roughness of his breath… the secret way his Victor could nearly be undone by small, simple touches like those.

The knowledge that it was all because Yuuri, and Yuuri alone, was the one touching him.

 

“Yuuri. Please…?”

Without warning, Yuuri removed his hand.

 

Victor exhaled, slowly and shakily.

His back slumped against the pool’s wall. Despite the heat, his body was shivering a little.

His neck jerked backwards, revealing the delicate vulnerability of his exposed throat and collarbone.

His hands grasped at Yuuri’s back and travelled down his spine, until they reached down to his bottom. They gave a small squeeze at Yuuri’s buttocks; but even under water, the Japanese sensed a tremor hidden under the playfulness of that gesture.

 

Yuuri leaned over and softly covered Victor’s mouth with two fingers.

He shushed him with a small grin, as if reprimanding a child. He shook his head, slowly.

“No, Victor. You’ll have to wait.”

The Russian glared at him under silver bangs; but he obeyed. He stopped one of his hands, which had slowly started working his way closer and closer to Yuuri’s crack.  

His lovely lips took the shape of a childish pout.

“Ah, you wish to torture me, then…?” he whispered, pleadingly. He leaned towards the other, trying to capture his lips for another kiss, at least.

Yuri tilted his head to one side.

He smiled innocently.

At the last moment, he pulled back and grabbed Victor’s chin with his hand instead.

 

He rubbed Victor’s bottom lip – humid and too quick to yield under his touch – with his thumb.

Victor’s mouth opened around the thumb and index fingers that Yuuri slipped inside.

Yuuri’s digits pushed and prodded carefully, surrounded by the hot wetness of Victor’s palate.  

Victor looked up at him as he silently licked and sucked.

His cheeks hollow and tinged with a darker shade of red, as if he had been slapped. Not that Yuuri would ever hit him. Not unless _asked_ to.

Victor’s shining blue eyes were large and humid, his silver eyebrows arched in a small frown.

Victor’s tongue twisted around his fingertips.

Yuuri’s own face flushed again, as his mind was suddenly filled with very vivid memories of many other instances where Victor’s beautiful mouth had felt the exact same way… on other _parts_ of his body.

He pulled his fingers away, straightening his shoulders to regain some of his composure. He wasn’t willing to give up his pretense of control, not just yet.

Victor left one last, small nibble on his knuckles before releasing Yuuri’s fingers.

 

Yuuri smiled at him – with genuine, unfiltered fondness, this time – and rewarded him by petting a few of Victor’s strands that were glued to his temples.

He put both hands on each of his fiancé’s shoulders and pulled him closer. His lips brushed against the right side of Victor’s neck.

He kissed and sucked softly on a portion of skin… hard enough to leave a faint pink mark of teeth, but without hurting him too much.

Before pulling away, he circled the spot with the tip of his tongue. He licked where he had sunk his teeth, as if to soothe that small amount of pain.

 

“You know, Victor”, Yuuri purred in his ear, “if you want something, you can _ask_.”

 

Victor leaped forward.

He kissed Yuuri on the mouth. Hard. _Breathlessly._

This time, he did not allow Yuuri to pull back until they were both panting and almost falling to a side, into the water.

Victor softly bumped his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“I _am_ asking now”, he whispered.

Yuuri swallowed.

“A-are you?”

He desperately tried to channel the energy of Eros again; but heat started to creep down his nape and his spine, making him suddenly very aware of how _deep_ and _aching_ his own wanting was.

Victor gazed at Yuuri, quiet and intense.

He nodded.

“Yes. I want you. Allow me to… allow me to please you, _Yuuri_ ” he murmured, softly dragging the syllables of the Japanese name.

 

Yuuri licked his lips.

“… Alright. Go on, Victor.”

 

Victor’s right hand reached for Yuuri’s left one. With their fingers interlaced, they helped each other out of the pool and sat close to it, on the stony pavement.  

In that spot, earlier, Yuuri had laid a large beach towel. With a small smile, he tugged lightly on Victor’s wrist and they kneeled down on the ground.

 

Side by side, they lied down together on the fabric.

The dark sky above them. A gentle breeze. The stifling hotness of a summer day dissipating into the sweet coolness of the night.

Under their naked bodies, the towel Yuuri had chosen was a turquoise hue: it looked similar to the sea they had admired together in the morning, at the beach.

One of Victor’s hands rested steadily on Yuuri’s nape, toying with his dark, dampened hair.

The Russian skater’s slender legs wrapped around Yuuri’s hips and pulled his pelvis against his own.

“Tell me what you wish me to do, love”, Victor growled in his ear. His voice thick and hoarse with desire, but still affectionate.

Yuuri kissed Victor’s forehead, his left eyebrow.

He whispered back his answer: a secret in Victor’s ear.

 

They rolled around the towel, their faces red with pleasure.

 _Victor on him._ He playfully pinned Yuuri down, catching both of Yuuri’s wrists in one hand.

He left a long trail of reverent kisses and stinging bites… from Yuuri’s left shoulder down on his chest, along the line of his abdomen, and further down, on the small trail of dark hair that turned into a dark, curly bush between Yuuri’s legs.

Yuuri arched his lower back, moaning. His fingers tangled in Victor’s silver hair, silky and impalpable as the water surrounding them.

 

Victor placed his careful hands on Yuuri’s knees, gently pushing them apart.  

His fingers, delicate and thorough, pressed into Yuuri’s warm skin then slid down, towards the inner sides of his thighs.

They gripped solid and smooth flesh, there where Yuuri’s legs were thicker.

“You have such beautiful legs”, Victor purred. “So precious.”

He leaned over to the inside of Yuuri’s right thigh. His hair tickled Yuuri. Victor smiled, keeping him in place. “So strong…”

He licked and nibbled, his tongue circling closer and closer to Yuuri’s crotch.

He kissed Yuuri’s stomach, one single, soft kiss. He lifted his chin to look at his lover.

“All of you is so beautiful”, he mumbled. “Every single part.”

Victor’s eyelids fluttered shut again and he took a deep breath. He inhaled the scent of Yuuri’s skin, right there in that spot where it was strongest, musky and salty.

 

Yuuri moaned, his cheeks flushed.

His penis hardened, reacting to the softness of Victor’s lips grazing it; reacting to the sudden skillful touches of his fingers.

Victor’s right hand encircled the base, while the other hand gently cupped his testicles.

With his index, he toyed around the glans, pulling a little on the foreskin.

Yuuri’s mouth became completely dry.

He closed his eyes – then he changed his mind – he looked at Victor again, right in the moment when his shapely mouth opened around the tip of Yuuri’s member.

He was half-hard by now; he felt himself leaking and throbbing as Victor teased him, his tongue tip swirling around the head.

Victor’s strokes changed… from lazy, light, casual – to faster, harder.

At the same time, little by little, he took more and more of Yuuri in his mouth.

The inside of his palate was wet and burning hot, accommodating for him, just like he had done earlier with his fingers.

Yuuri panted. Victor’s tongue, Victor’s teeth, his delicate lips, his handsome face…

The sheer beauty in the contrast between Victor’s pale hands and the darker, flushed color of Yuuri’s member. The amber shade of his legs spread out to each side of the Russian skater.

 

Victor made a small sound around his erection, swallowing deeper, nearly close to the whole length now. He sucked and licked, and Yuuri’s hips twitched upwards, lifting from the ground.

“Victor…”

The note of _urgency_ in his own voice made him feel a twinge of embarrassment; but it didn’t sound nearly as obscene as the noise _Victor_ made as his member hit the back of Victor’s throat.

Yuuri gripped his lover’s shoulders, half-thrusting.

Closer.

Closer.

_Closer—_

“Yes… Victor…”

 

Orgasm hit through him, a wave of increasing vibrations that left Yuuri unknowingly grasping portions of the towel with both hands.

He came hard, half-laughing, mad with elation. Victor didn’t pull back, taking in the spurts of his seed and swallowing.

 

Yuuri relaxed, lying on his back. He laughed a little, rubbing his face with the back of his arm.

Victor propped himself on one elbow. Their gazes linked.

Victor smiled, lips swollen, face and hair a mess.

He reached out with one hand and helped Yuuri sit up.

They stood that way for a little while, sitting with their legs crossed opposite from each other. Breathing, exchanging lazy caresses, not really talking.

Then Yuuri grabbed Victor’s chin and kissed him again.

Victor quickly left a small bite on his tongue, enough to send a spike of sudden and acute arousal through his body.

When they separated, Yuuri’s penis had started to harden again. Victor glanced down.

 

That spark of amusement and delight returned to his eyes.

“Ah”, he muttered, “Always such stamina… you’re going to make me feel old”, he pretended to complain. Instead, his own member, still unattended to, was half-erect as well.

 

Yuuri took notice.

“You’re right. I’m not done with you at all.”

 

Victor tilted his head.

“Well”, he encouraged him. “What else have you prepared for us, tonight?”

His voice was low, genuine anticipation hiding through the seemingly playful tone.

Yuuri caressed one of his shoulders with the back of his hand, and gestured with the other towards the objects that were neatly displayed not far from them, on a small stool.

Victor had noticed them before, while Yuuri had kept him waiting; but he wanted to let his lover explain and direct. After all, Yuuri had asked to be able to take charge, for the night, and Victor had gladly agreed.

Victor looked on with interest.

It was the simplicity that attracted him: condoms. A bottle of lube. And a cobalt blue silk scarf, neatly laid out in a straight line.

An object that didn’t belong to either of them, it seemed; but the novelty of it was interesting too.

Victor turned to Yuuri.

“I’m intrigued, _Yuuri_ ” he said, that _darkness_ again, in the way he uttered that name. “Tell me what you wish to do.”

Yuuri fumbled with words, but only for a moment.

He grinned, his heart racing wildly.  

“If that’s—if that’s alright with you, I’d like to cover your eyes.”

 

It was Victor who blushed deeply, this time.

Again, however, no hesitation. Not even to think.

“Do so, then, my love.”

 

Yuuri briefly stood up and reached for the tools he had prepared.

He quickly returned to Victor and sat next to him.

He held Victor’s face as if it was a fragile object as he carefully tied the blindfold, then laid a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Too tight?”

“It’s fine.”

Yuuri nodded.

“Ok. Then, please – on all fours, _coach”,_ he demanded, adding an edge of mischievous teasing at the end.

 

Victor complied.

In front of Yuuri, he positioned himself on all fours, arms and knees supporting his weight with ease.

Yuuri kneeled behind him. Holding his breath, he carefully admired the masterpiece of Victor’s back. The creamy skin a canvas at his disposal.

Victor leaned forward, bracing himself on his elbows and forearms now, and stretched his back downwards, one side of his face touching the ground.

His spine, the muscles of his back, the delicate structure of his shoulder blades… Yuuri felt _hunger,_ no other way to say it, bubbling up from a very hidden part inside of him; twisting and burning and aching.

He forced himself to breath. He focused, grounding himself.

“Are you ready, Victor?”

From where he was, Victor’s voice reached him, trembling but loud and clear enough for him to hear:

“Yes, Yuuri.”

Yuuri _wanted._

Victor was ready to allow him to _have._

Surprising even himself, a growl thundered in his throat.

 

Wrapped in the darkness of the blindfold, Victor relaxed against Yuuri’s hands.

The heat radiating from the ground under him. The pungent smell of the lube when Yuuri opened the bottle. The crinkling noise of the condom wrapper being opened.

Yuuri’s fingers, slicked with lube and cold, stretching him open little by little. Careful but sure, in that way that was Yuuri’s, the way that made Victor trust him completely.

Victor breathed in and out, easing into the touches. Not really painful, just hitting all the most intense spots, increasing his arousal with every second.

Yuuri hovered over him, it seemed, because Victor felt the light pressure of his lover’s abdomen over his back.

Tender, wet kisses rained down on his neck, on his nape, on his shoulders.

Victor’s spine curled, his ass pushing against the two fingers Yuuri was crooking inside him.

 

He _whimpered,_ cock leaking, not restrained by anything physical except for his will to resist, his desire for Yuuri to do _more_ than that. To _give_ Victor more. To _take_ more from him…

“Yuuri—”

Yuuri, from behind, kissed his left earlobe. Every kiss was like a water drop, only momentarily quenching Victor’s thirst without ever tiring him. Without ever satisfying him completely.

“I’m here, love, I’m here…”

 

With a quick movement, Yuuri removed his fingers.

He gripped each one of Victor’s hips with his hands.

 

He guided the tip of his penis inside and Victor was pushed forward a little. His mouth watering.

Victor moaned, a strangled, inarticulate noise.

Yuuri thrusted a little. Careful, always, so sweet, his lover, so _considerate—_

Not enough.

“Yuuri, please…”

Another thrust, Yuuri’s cock buried deeper, his hands travelling from Victor’s hips to his legs, spreading them more.

Victor trembled, taking him in.

 

The feeling of being filled, the familiar weight of Yuuri’s body around him. Not caging him, protecting him. Guiding him.

Every sensation enhanced by the blindness.

Acute arousal sparking through Victor’s body as Yuuri took him. His thrusts were slow but deep, every time pulling out almost completely before pushing his dick back in almost to the hilt.

Hot. _So_ hot.

Yuuri’s breath in his ear. That _irresistible_ voice again:

“What is it that you want, Victor?” Thrust. “Do you want to… come?” _Thrust._

Victor’s skin felt electric.

Yuuri’s hands reached for Victor’s untouched penis. The contact with Victor’s oversensitive skin almost made him spend himself right there, making him wince at the first stroke.

Yuuri jerked him off, groaning into his ears through gritted teeth.

“Yes… Yuuri, please”, Victor whispered. “Give me… ah… everything. Make me… make me come for you…”

Another kiss on the back of his neck.

Another deep thrust.

“You’re being so good for me”, Yuuri praised. His fingers teasing Victor’s slit, again.

Victor held his breath. Arousal at this point was making him dizzy, only the strength in his knees supporting him from falling over completely.

 

“You’re… so good… so _perfect”_ , Yuuri repeated, emphasis on every word.

Behind the blindfold, Victor’s world exploded in white lights.

His muscles suddenly snapped, dropping him to the ground as he came.

Victor _came undone_ , as if shattering into pieces, under Yuuri’s hands.

He came hard, an orgasm that was acute and prolonged, leaving him breathless and speechless.

 

Shortly after, he sensed Yuuri’s body tense and then relax against him.

His lover coming too, again, amidst heavy breaths and a stifled curse. The word was in Japanese, Victor didn’t catch what he said.

Yuuri slipped away from him and Victor allowed himself to lay down on the beach towel, still panting.

 

“Can I take it off?”

“Huh?” Victor emerged from drowsy blackness, Yuuri’s hands touching his face.

“The blindfold”, his boyfriend added.

Victor didn’t know for how long he remained like that, happily swimming in half-consciousness. It must have been a few minutes. He had almost grown used to the blindfold by now, except for the light pressure of the fabric pressing against his eyelids.

“Yes, you’re right”, he muttered, absently.

He allowed Yuuri to free him and the world around them became visible once again.

The _onsen_ with its pools. Vapor raising in spirals around them.

Yuuri’s face, gleaming with happiness and a sweet tinge of embarrassment, very close to his.

Victor caressed Yuuri’s cheek.

“Hello again”, he whispered. Tenderness and familiarity and the feeling of having returned _home_ from after a long journey.

 

 

After, they lied down on the couch, curled up against each other.

The shapes of their sprawled out limbs were transfixed by silver moonlight. Their naked bodies were still reddened by the heat and the sex, their skins were glossy with sweat and water.

Victor’s head rested on the injunction between Yuuri’s neck and left shoulder. His left arm snaked around Yuuri’s waist, hugging him.

The Russian closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

One of Yuuri’s hand travelled to his head, lazily tracing imaginary circles and lines in his hair, petting Victor behind his ears like a cat.

Victor’s arm and his lean, forceful body was a pleasant, solid weight against Yuuri’s.

It felt alive. Real.

_His._

Yuuri glanced down at his boyfriend. Victor’s expression was peaceful; his long lashes were wet with… _tears,_ he noticed.

Yuuri’s heart welled up at the sight, filling his whole body and his brain with a tidal wave of uncontrolled _protectiveness,_ adoration, and love. Like an explosion of white _brightness_ and _heat_.

He moved carefully, his own body a little sore, and went to cup Victor’s face between his hands.

He shifted Victor’s head a little and brushed his lips with a chaste kiss.

“Are you alright?”

Victor’s lips took the shape of a sleepy smile. He hummed against Yuuri’s lips.

“Much more than alright, love”, he answered quietly. “You were amazing. Thank you so much, Yuuri.”

He kissed Yuuri again, and Yuuri held him tight in his arms.

“No, I’m the one who has to thank you, Victor.” He fixed a strand of Victor’s hair, tucking it tidily behind his lover’s ear. “I love you. So, so much.”

Victor opened his eyes to look at him.

“I love you too, Yuuri.”

 

They held each other and Yuuri looked up again, looked up at the ocean of stars shining above them.

He sighed, inhaling the salty scent of Victor’s skin. His fiancé’s heartbeat was drumming against his own chest.

Yuuri smiled to himself.

A part of him wanted that night to never end.

He also knew, right then, that endless moments like that one were waiting for him and Victor, if they wanted.

 

The thought was almost too much to imagine, too much to comprehend.

He and Victor…

They had the rest of their lives to spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that the sexual acts depicted are in no way supposed to be a realistic depiction.  
> It's an idealized, romantic version of sex with no pretenses of educational purposes.  
> (Also, I know, I know. Onsen sex? The least original idea in the realm of ideas for Victor and Yuuri. Bear with me, I wanted this to happen since episode 1.)


End file.
